Cheese Fondue
by Tikvah Ariel
Summary: Answer to QuidditchMoke challenge on her profile. Minerva meets Malfoy in Diagon Alley and conspires to get away. Whats in the letter? And what does cheese fondue have to do with this?


Author's Note: This is a response to QuidditchMoke's challenge. The challenge entailed starring: Lucius Malfoy and professor McGonagall in Diagon alley must include an owl with a special message an obscure and little fantastic beast not many people know of a random bizarre reference to cheese fondue oh, and a broomstick

Now let the story began

* * *

Professor Minerva McGonagall stood outside the Quality Quidditch Supply Store primly. There were several children gawking over the newest broomstick and one of them looked like they were in third year perhaps, and had the build of a seeker, something the team would desperately need this year.

Perhaps she was distracted by the noisy students, crowding around the window, or perhaps she was too busy sizing up the third year herself, or perhaps she was focusing too intently on the new model of the broomstick in all its shining glory. Either way, she did not notice when a tall and pale man walked up behind her.

"Minerva."

"Malfoy. And do not call me Minerva, it's Professor McGonagall."

Despite being surprised out of her wits, Professor McGonagall did not flinch, nor did she bother to turn around and face Lucius Malfoy.

"Ah, must you be so formal? I am no longer your poor and humble transfiguration student."

"You are about as poor and humble of a person as a pot of cheese fondue."

The blond man looked at his one time teacher, clearly confused. He knew she had somehow meant to insult him, but cheese fondue? Albus the old cook must be rubbing off on her.

It was then as he was about to retort, that a grey owl landing silently in between the two. Neither moved to take the letter, for both had business concerning the other and information leaked would be very harmful.

"Well, my old student, are you at least going to see who it is addressed to?"

"I don't take your orders anymore," he snarled. "But no, my owls are all purebred and this is obviously a filthy mix."

The owl hooted indignantly, obviously intelligent enough to comprehend what the man was saying.

"The owls know not to disturb me in daytime. Now, if you don't mind I'm due to pick up an Occamy."

"They have beautiful eggs of silver you know."

"I do. I'm a Transfiguration teacher. So tell me, why did you approach me on this day?"

"Why Minerva, you sound as though I have ulterior motives. I was simply shopping for my son's school supplies; he's going into first year you know."

"Do not call me Minerva. Well, I ought to be off, after all that owl gave me specific instructions and I surely must meet them."

A tad startled, Lucius looked to where the owl was and saw that it and the envelope had gone. The truth was, he was almost sure that he had recognized the owl as someone from his… organization.

Smiling Professor McGonagall primly walked away, off to pick up her Occamy, and off to tell Dumbledore of the letter she had gotten a hold of. Really, new news for the Order, and hope from the Quidditch team.

Who ever said villains were a bad omen?

She was about halfway to the Leaky Cauldron when Malfoy stood in front of her yet again.

"What was in that letter?"

It wasn't really phrased like a question and Minerva sighed to herself, shaking her head at other people's stupidity. She choose not to reply and let Malfoy repeat himself.

"Don't treat me like a hot dog that fell off its fork. Tell me what was in the letter."  
"What in Merlin's name does a hot dog have to do with this?"

"If you can make references to cheese fondue, I don't see why I can't talk about hot dogs."

Professor McGonagall knew she needed a way to get away now, she simply started walking towards the Leaky Cauldron; she would be safe there. As she expected, Malfoy followed. By now he was angry, but he couldn't do anything in public. She just had to distract him a little bit more.

"Well, I don't suppose you don't have a right, but these kinds of references have to be tastefully done. Now when you are threatening someone, you don't compare yourself to a little hot dog. When you mean to poke some fun, you do. In all my years as your teacher, I knew humor wasn't your strong point."

She was almost there, just a few steps from the door…

"I've never found the urge to crack jokes. No, I'd rather focus my skills on useful things. The more intelligent of us know what matters."

He just insulted her, but her hand was on the doorknob. She turned it, and was immediately lost in the crowd. Minerva McGonagall, the escape artist. She liked it.

* * *

Author's Note: This was set the summer before Harry entered Hogwarts, so they aren't openly at war. What do you all think? You can do this challenge yourself, and there are some more challenges on my profile if your interested. I'd imagine the more daring of your are.

The conversation that inspired this challeng is on QuidditchMoke profile.


End file.
